


Dry Bowser Loves Burgers

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hamburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser has an affectionate passion for burgers.





	

Dry Bowser just loved the sizzling of the burgers. Grilling was a privileged, and it made him feel good to be doing something that involved his cooking prowess. Why was it that hamburgers could do so good for the bony reptile despite him not needing it to content himself? Sometimes, there was no need for an answer, whether logical or nonsensical, but such a case could be made for a skeleton craving ground beef.

Was it the nice warm feeling the burger provided through its juicy meats after being cooked to a crisp? Was it perhaps the flames that embroiled themselves within the meat to make their sizzling felt all throughout the meal? Dry Bowser had no answer as to why, but the juices that the burgers had within them helped his bones become stronger.

And further more, the burger juice provided Dry Bowser more justification to polish his bones. After all, how can one expect to value the great deal of cleaning without being dirty every once in a while? Burgers were basically three birds with one stone when the following factors were all taken to account, and for that, Dry Bowser enjoyed it.


End file.
